broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Silver Guardian
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Nicknames = Logan (real name) |Owner = RPD490 |Name = Silver Guardian |caption1 = Silver Guardian |imagewidth1 = 240px |imagewidth2 = 120px |caption2 = Silver Guardian, aka Logan, human form}}Silver Guardian, whose real name is Logan, is a Guardian that travels through the Interdimensional Rift to search for any worlds and dimensions that are in need of protection from the threat of the world order from collapsing. He is a human, but when he arrived in Equestria, he was given the form of a medium gray Earth stallion to blend in. Background Silver Guardian is a 23 year old male who is originally from the Pokémon universe, this case Earth, and there he is known as the Eon Guardian, protectors of the Legendary duo Latios and Latias, and has been since he was 14 years old. Before becoming a Guardian, he was a wandering Trainer who was in search of the Legendary Pokémon of the world. Since then, Silver has been wandering about the world, making sure everything is in check. With the Soul Dew, the blue orb that hangs around his neck, he is given special abilities and powers that make him more durable than any normal person. He is able to use psychic powers, have been given a higher IQ than normal since he shares the soul of the Latios that resides in the Soul Dew and can transform into the Silver Latios. Later in his life, he was able to access the power to open up a door to the Rift, which started as a doorway to the Distortion World and after a couple years of training his power, he was able to open up a doorway to the Rift, allowing him to leave his world and explore beyond the borders of dimensions. Soon he was able to become gifted in the use of Black and White Magic when he visited the world Gaia, from Final Fantasy IX and was able to meet and form friendship with others and helped protect the world from being devastated again. He has been traveling around to different worlds and dimensions to seek life and explore, as he is capable of leaving freely. Arrival in Equestria Recently, Silver was traveling through the Rift when he was suddenly called forth by a mysterious voice that was calling for him and a plea of help. He entered the doorway and appeared in the throne room of Canterlot, surprising Princess Celestia and Luna by his sudden appearance. After explaining who he was, what he was, and why he was there, the Princesses knew then that his arrival to their world was no coincidence as they explained to him that it wasn't the first time in which a human has come to Equis, as 5000 years earlier a dark entity known as Vexis was bent on taking over the land and destroy it all. The Princesses go and say that while they tried to defeat her, they were no match even with the Elements of Harmony. Then, they were saved by a mysterious human who appeared out of nowhere and assisted the two in defeating Vexis and saving Equestria, sealing her in the deepest pits of Tartarus, with the Elements being returned to the Tree of Harmony and serve as a seal over her prison. The mysterious human, was then titled the Hero of Realms, left behind the blade he used and was sealed away to be used as the key to the seal over Vexis as it connected to the Tree of Harmony. Peace was restored to the land and the Hero vanished from Equestria, and was later forgotten as time went on, which then led to the events of Luna becoming Nightmare Moon and Celestia being forced to banish her sister away. However, unbeknownst to her, because the Elements of Harmony were turned to stone having lost their power, and Celestia no longer being able to wield the Elements, this would begin the time as the seal over Vexis begins to wane over time. After listening to the tale, the Princesses request that the Guardian go and search for the blade that was used to seal Vexis away, as they feel that since the Tree lost its power when the Everfree Forest began to grow out of control and the Elements not being with the Tree during those years, that Vexis may have been able to escape from her imprisonment, likely when Lord Tirek was able to escape from Tartarus and was unaware of Vexis at the time as the latter is in hiding, to restore her power and likely try to destroy Equestria once again. Silver agrees, and decides to reside in Equestria in the meantime, to which then Celestia suggests that if he was going to reside there it would be best if he was transformed into a pony, to help blend in and not cause a ruckus among the citizens as they never seen or heard of a human before. With that, the Princesses give the Guardian the power to transform into a medium gray Earth stallion, and will be able to revert to his human form at anytime as the power was stored within the Soul Dew. It has been almost three years since he arrived in Equestria and is continuing the search of Vexis, currently residing at the entrance of the Everfree Forest, in a church that resembles his home back on his world. Despite the warnings, he chose to live there because he feels at peace in a wooded setting. 'Skills and Abilities' Silver has a wide array of skills and abilities. His primary skill is being an expert swordsman, to which he has been using since her first became a Guardian. Prior, he had no knowledge in the art of swordplay and wasnt until he began training in the art of combat as a swordsman when he does practice spars with his Pokémon Gallade, named Leon. His primary weapon of choice is swords, wielding his signature blade called the Guardian's Bond. It is a enchanted blade that is capable of changing into any weapon, be it a staff or gun, when he shares the bond with another that the weapon would be suited for, and for the most part based on. He also is a talented mage, capable of using Black and White Magic, in which he learned during his time on Gaia, but he only ever uses magic should the battle call for it, namely when it comes to using healing spells. Because of having part of the soul of the Latios in the Soul Dew, he was blessed with psychic powers and is very skilled at using them, ranging from psychic attacks like Psychic and namely Luster Purge, to support abilities such as teleportation, telepathy, and telekinesis, which he uses more of the very latter while an Earth pony as he uses the Soul Dew as a conduit like how unicorns use their horns for magic. While he does know how to fight, he prefers to take a nonviolent route and try to reason with someone, and see if they can come to a compromise and often times it works, but other times not so much like if the person in question is a foe and has an extreme hatred for Silver. Silver can transform into different forms, namely his Latios form, which he is light medium gray, or silver, in color, eyes turn from brown to green (Used to be red), and the Delta triangle on his chest that is on other Latios and Latias is green. He is then able to use his Psychic and Dragon-type attacks more skillfully than he can as a human, as well as being able to fly. He also has another transform that turns him into a Giratina, after having been given the ability by an old friend of his, named Lexi, who was considered to be the Guardian of Giratina. He aquired it by being bitten on the wrist and her blood became a part of his, granting him the power to turn into the Renagade Legendary, but he rarely ever uses it as he feels he might not be himself when he is in the form, despite being able to control it. He also was able to become a hybrid form of a Latios and Giratina called Latiosa, in which he had the primary form of a Latios, but features and coloration of a Giratina. As an Earth pony, Silver has more physical strength than normal much like every other Earth pony, being medium gray, pure yellow spiky mane and tail, brown eyes, and the Green Delta as his cutie mark. However because of his human nature, he feels awkward having no clothes, so when he met Rarity and asked for clothing based on his human appreal, she was able to recreate another set for his pony form and has always worn it, as it is a part of him and shows who he is, so he is rarely seen not clothed. But the one thing he can do that no other Earth pony can do is still use his psychic powers, thanks to his Soul Dew, which he is capable of replicating most unicorn magic using his psychokinesis. He creates a ghostly 'claw' that holds onto his sword when he is in combat, as opposed to using his hooves or mouth. He was able to discover that he was able to transform into a pegasus that makes him a ponified version of his Latios and Latiosa forms. Relationships During his time in Equestria, Silver has made some solid bonds and relationships with other ponies, namely with the Mane 6 and the Princesses. 'Twilight Sparkle' Silver's relationship with Twilight is what you expect a friendship with the Princess of Friendship to be, very strong. The two share common ground as both are studious individuals as they read, study on magic, and can use magic as Silver's psychic powers are more akin to the magic seen in Equestria. He enjoys time with the young alicorn, and often finds her eggheady nature to be adorable. More to be added... Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Earth Pony